The Singer and the Pirate
by animexpert
Summary: Rated M for rape and smut later on


Hi people nice to be typing today none of this belongs to me if it did Nami would be with Luffy and would get sick once in a while and have him entertain her

On we go! Fresh review before you get confused,Nami is an Arlong pirate and a secret pop star but what happens when the boss figures what beautiful voice she has

and will she lose her virginity to him then she meets all of the crew but will she trust them after what her boss did to her? and what will her future hold for her and

her soon to be new captain...

Nami's POV

Nami log 1 12:10

the Arlong pirates are a pretty welcoming group of people but will they be when they figure out why I'm really here will they shoot me just like they did to Bellemere

oh that would be them being nice they'd slit my throat hang me on a noose and cut the line and watch me fall off the cliff, of course I might be exaggerating but oh I

have to go.

I hear my older brother Hatchi (not really my bro just a very good fish friend) yell out:

" yo sis foods ready"

I walk to my closet grab out this cute black short tube top that only covered my chest, a short skirt and converse

"I'll be out in twenty minutes okay"

Waking up I see that everything is OK

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

Hatchi's POV:

i run in and say:

"Beautiful voi..."

I was dumbfounded to see my best friend since we were just kids in such a very devious outfit for her she was so beautiful I couldn't take it.

Nami's POV

"shhhh Hatchi u shouldn't speak so loud I could get in trouble"

I said in a seductive tone

I walk out swaying my hips every boy in the village drueling over me I got all I needed...

a few hours later I come back and arlong looks at me with an evil look

" I'll have to teach you for lying and keeping your voice from us"

the long sharp nose fish man grabs my arm yanks me up and takes me to his room...

Nami log 2 June 15 2000 12:10

I'm still scared for life and not knowing who to trust anymore except Hatchi but I'm going out today to look for another pirate crew well gotta go

My hair is longer than ever making me more hot but you know the guys don't flip for my hair they flip for my body. I walk to my closet and put on a bikini top that's

green and small afterwards i slide on a pair of tight faded off with jeans. I was writing in my book while chewing on the pen top and I hear Hatchi yelling at arlong. Oh Hatchi what are you doing...

And I hear a gun and someone had shot...

Luffy POV

I was tying the boat to the arlong park boat deck it doesn't seem like these people are too fond of us pirates

" You're one of the arlong pirates aren't you, why don't you get lost jerk."

" No I'm Luffy of the straw hat pirates."

My cook says, "Whoa no way there's a babe walking towards us"

I saw my cook, swordsman, usopp and every guy in town flip for some girl walking up to us

" You said you were a pirate right, I want to join"

"Great you can join"

She jumps on me and gives me a bear hug

"Thank you so much, i finally get out of here... wait what is your name again"

"I'm Luffy, but we can't leave yet i need food to stock the ship with."

"But we must leave… now… before…"

A group of rowdy fish men start barreling towards us as i jump into the water trying not to be seen.

"Have you seen a girl around here? Fine ass orange hair and voice… oh a voice…"

"Nope, haven't seen her." Luffy responded with his signature goofy smile.

"Well if you do, have her know 'arlong wants more'." Bubbles start to form on the top layer of the water. "Must be a screaming fish… Hold on i'll save you buddy!" As the man was about to take a leap, luffy grabbed his arm and held him back, looking him dead in the eye.

"Don't worry i'll get him."

Luffy's POV

"Don't worry i'll get him" I forgot for a split second that i could not swim and jumped in anyway. In front of me was the orange haired mistress they were looking for but if they wanted her, i wasn't just gonna let them have her, she's my navigator now. I began to sink and before blacking out the mistress goes towards me grabbing my arm taking me to shore.

Nami's POV

The idiot knew they were looking for me but jumped in instead and now he can't swim… what am i gonna do with a captain who can't… You don't think he ate… no of course not, even someone as dumb as him would know not to… As i dragged him to shore i knew they'd be waiting so i grabbed my staff. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I jump out of the water throwing the limp straw hat pirate to his dirt bed then take off the other way running. I was finally caught a while later and forced into the same predicament but while being… raped, i had to stare at my dead friend's body… Hatchi…

"Do you see what happens when people argue with me… But i know you wont… RIGHT?!" He yanks my hair thrusting in from behind really hard.

"AHHHHH….r-ri...right… ahhh…" I hold in my tears though i wanted to cry...

"Oh it seems i went in too hard you're bleeding." He continued thrusting until he spewed inside my backside. He let me go and i dropped to my knees. "Better get dressed we are having the straw hats over tonight to 'talk'" Oh no...

 _Nami you idiot you can't help them,_ I let out a pained sigh and fell on my face. "What am I suppose to do?"

"I'll tell you what you're not going to do," A brute yet feminine voice echoed as I searched for the source. " You're not going to let arlong hurt those poor straw hats pirates. Remember nami, not all pirate are scum. I did not raise a QUITTER!" A voice I had longed for since I was young one that I've missed forever.

"B-bellamere..." I shot up as I saw the un-aged smiling spirit cheering me on one last time.

"You can't save the straw hats looking like that can you?!" She puffed smoke from her cigar and handed me my clothes.

"Tha-thank you... Bellamere." I said before getting dressed and running out waving the vision goodbye. "Always making me smile..." A tear fell, "Thank you... Bellamere." Arlong pirates had began watching my every move and I became a walking zombie because of the pain. A smile greets me as I fall to my knees yet again. His smile disappears as he notices blood.

"Who?!" He demanded, unclear of what he meant.

"Wh-what do you mean, Luffy?" I stammered through silent pained tears.

"I mean who the hell RAPED you!" He wasn't stuttering, he wasn't playing, his tone was dead serious. A group of 5 followed behind all with dead looks towards Arlong's building.

"Luffy it's nothing... I can handle this on my own, but you need to leave. NOW!" I turned my back on all of them as I rose to my feet and tried to walk off.

"It's not nothing you are our friend and we want to know who hurt you."

"I'm a lost cause... You're better off without me just leave." With that I left

"We can stop Arlong, Nami." He declared, what a fool.

"No you can't, no one can," I laughed.

THAT NIGHT AT DINNER...

"Nami! The straw hats are here!"

"Idiots..." _I feel funny_... As I began walking towards the dining room, I had to bolt towards the nearest trash can. "BLECH."

"Nami?" The voice didn't come from Arlong it came from the straw hats cook, as he placed a hand firmly on my back.

Arlong came barging in, going for Sanji.

"Get away from her she's sick," He yelled throwing me into my room and locking the door, "Here come with me."

As time grew I could finally move and look for a way out to save them. AIR DUCTS!

30 MINUTES LATER...

I'm right above them right now just need to hear them.

"What do you think, Do we have ourselves a deal?" The thrifty fish asked.

"No." Luffy stated.

"No?"

"No. Not until we get Nami back. Did you rape her?" Arlong became nervous so I look for a way to see them and I find a grate to look through. It seems as though the other Arlong pirates had no clue what Arlong had done.

"Boss are they speaking the truth? Did someone rape Nami?" One of his crew spoke with worry for my well being.

"Hachi did. That's why I killed him." He spoke with no expression. "And by the way she moaned while it happened I don't believe he was raping her, I believe she wanted it."

"Liar." I said from the air shaft above them. Trying to pry off the grate and get down there. As I fell, my fish friends caught me and helped me stand.

"Nami sis are you okay."

"Liar." I said again trying to recollect myself before puking again. "You raped me... tw-twice... You killed hachi because he was just standing up for me... I-I want you dead." The ones holding me picked me up and gave me to luffy.

"Take good care of her we will take it from here." They all hugged me before mean mugging Arlong. "You don't kill a fellow fish brother. But you've given us no choice"

"You're gonna kill me Haha you and what army?" The doors opened with all the villagers outside and all the excess fish pirates ready to kill as they all give us an exit.


End file.
